


Shared Love

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quickies, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aela the Huntress and Serana happen upon each other in a strange event. They are unable to fight the attraction, and later they find out that they have common ground in one woman; the Dovahkiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Love

POV: Aela the Huntress  
A black-cloaked and hooded figure crouched over a body. The body kicked futilely kicked at the hooded figure, but the figure kept a grasp. I instantly knew what the figure was doing, sucking the person's blood. I silently drew my bow, setting a steel arrow to my string, and taking aim at the figure. I drew back, and shouted.  
"Hey! Vampire! Slowly rise, turn around and put your hands up. If I see anything suspicious I will shoot," I ordered.  
The figure's arms went up and the figure rose, half-turning slowly at the same time. It was a woman in light armor, her armor leaving her breasts open. She reached slowly for the hood of her armor, and pulled it down. She had braids along the top of her brown hair, and piercing orange eyes that fully confirmed her as a vampire.  
"Are you going to shoot me? You would be well in your rights, given as I AM a vampire and you did catch me feeding, but this man attacked me. He jumped from that hill and attacked. I disabled him, and I decided to feed from him. My name is Serana," she said.  
"I'm not going to shoot you. Wait, Serana? Are you a friend of Mabrel?"  
"You know Mabrel?"  
"Yes, she's the harbinger of the companions. I'm Aela, Aela the Huntress," I said, lowering my bow and relaxing.  
If this woman was a friend of Mabrel's, I trusted her. Mabrel was a young Breton mage, and she was also the Dovahkiin of legend. Serana sidled up to me, her fingers drifting down to rest on my cheek. She leaned in and kissed me, her lips surprisingly soft for a vampire. She broke away, blushing.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," she said.

I returned the kiss, and her groping fingers found the strings that tied my armor on. She untied them, and my armor clanked to the ground, my perky breasts falling free. Her kisses descended down my neck and she pulled down my panties. She kissed me, and I pulled her armor off and stripped her down. I gently bit the skin of her neck, and she moaned softly. I flicked the spot where I had bitten her, and she moaned again. I laid her down, and then began to suck on her breasts while finger-fucking her pussy.

"Oh god, Aela, don't stop," she said as I fingered her, "I'm gonna cum!"

I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, and then release, her juices spilling onto my fingers. I pulled out, and licked her cum off my fingers. I laid on my back, and she flicked my entrance with her tongue. She bit me, and began to gently suck. I moaned softly, and she began to play with my breasts while she ate me out. She twisted one of my nipples, and I moaned softly. Her tongue flicked my entrance again, and I wrapped my fingers in her brown hair. Soon I cummed as well, spraying my juices into her mouth. We kissed and fell asleep together.


End file.
